Journey to the Past
by AngelDust246
Summary: 18 year old Hope Winters only wish was for her first year of College in New Orleans to be interesting, however she had no idea that just by coming to New Orleans that her entire life would change forever. She not only has to learn to accept the supernatural world around, but also learning about the Biological family that seemingly abandoned her as an infant.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Hope's POV**

As I watched the scenery pass me by from the back of my parent's car, I couldn't help, but wonder what this new year would bring. I just recently graduated from Norwood High School this past spring, and now I was currently on my way to New Orleans to attend University. I don't know what made me choose New Orlens, as weird as it may sound, it felt like the city was just calling to me.

"Now remember if you get homesick, call me and i'll answer no matter what time it is " my mother said as she looked at me through the rear a view mirror.

"I know mom" I replied mentally sighing. When I first started the process of looking at colleges, mom was so adament on me choosing either community college or at least a university near home, which I must admit is what I wanted to do from the very beginning. However when I stumbled acorss the University of New Orleans, I was immediantley drawn to it. I think maybe it's because it's the city where my parents adopted me from, so this sort of gives me a chance to try and reconnect somewhat with my unknown past. It took a lot of convincing before my mom would agree to it, my father was a little apprehensive but in the end agreed to it because he thought it would give me a chance to become more open with people that don't know me.

"Sweetheart, just please remember that not everything is about studying go out and have fun. After all New Orleans has lots to offer when it comes parties and having fun" Dad said, causing mom to glare at him and me to giggle.

"So I have permission from my father to go out and party at night, every teenager's dream come true" I said a little sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, just promise me you'll try and make friends. I just don't want to see you as lonely as you were in High School" Dad said.

"I promise, i'll try" I replied, not actually believing college will be any different than high school, because all people care about is social status and bullying those who they deem inferior to them. I've been through it enough to know better.

"Here we are" my mother said as we entered the city.

It was more beautiful than I could ever imagine, all around us were people playing instruments or doing other various activities that you wouldn't normally see in everyday life. I couldn't believe at one point this magnificant city was my home once.

Once we got to the school, one of those student helpers showed us to Martha Hall where I would be staying and because of a mix up involving another student, I ended up with a room to my own. So we packed for most of the day, and went out to eat to nice resturant. Before I knew it, it was about time for my parent's to leave.

"Call me as soon as all of your classes are over" Mom said hugging me tightly.

"I will mom I promise" I said kissing her on her cheek and then turned towards dad, who had ended up with more tears in his eyes than mom did.

"I'm sorry, I just keep thinking about how fast time has gone, it feels like just yesterday you were just a small tiny infant in my arms and now here we are dropping you off at college" he said wiping his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile and tear up as well. I went and gave him a big hug and said "It's not forever Dad, i'll be home for Christmas breakand I promise i'll call you both everyday."

"Your a good girl Hope, I know you'll be just fine" Dad said with a smile.

After a few more tearful goodbyes, my parents finally left to start the long journey home, which left by myself.

I quietly went over to the window, where I had a wonderful of the city.

"I hope this year will be interesting" I said to myself as I continued to enjoy the wonderful view.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's the Prologue to my new story and I hoped people enjoyed it. A few things i want to say, i kept Hope's name the same for a specific reason that will be revealed later in the story. This story takes place 18 years after Hope's birth and does not completley follow the originals or tvd storylines, but characters from both series will appear. Next chapter will fully introduce a few more main characters. If interested if you guys want to create characters of your own, Audition them here at the link at the end. I have also made a wikia page of this fanfiction if you want to check it out. I can guarantee who's characters you audition will appear and I will make a few main characters as well. So please continue to read and review.

wiki/User_blog:BeautifulBelle1993/Character_Auditions:_Journey_to_the_Past


	2. First Day of Classes

**Chapter 1**

 **Hope's POV**

I was bissfully dreaming of myself exploring Italy and seeing all of it's amazinng art that it had to offer, until my alarm starting beeping causing me to wake up.

"Aghh, what time is it" I wondered as I shifted towards the clock to see that it was 5:30 in the morning.

When I sat up in bed, I momentarily forgot where I was, but events from yesterday came flooding right back into my mind. I sighed nervously, this was it today was the start of my Freshman year of college. What happens within the next few weeks, will determine how the rest of my academic career here will go. I was determined to try harder to come out of my shell and make friends, not only for me but for my parents as well. I mean they shouldn't have to be constantly worrying about me all the time, it just wasn't fair to them. With that I slowly got out of bed to get ready for the day.

I decided to keep it simple by wearing a pair of my favorite blue jeans, with a simple white shirt with a yellow sweater over it, since the weather is a tady chilly for the day. My hair, which was a dark blonde, but many considered it be brown, was left hanging down in it's natural waves past my shoulders. I slowly got up from my vanity table and took a deep breathe as I heard girls running down the halls and laughing.

"I can do this" I whispered trying to reassure myself as I grabbed my bookbag and started to open the door.

As soon as I opened my door and walked out, I saw a bunch of girls just walking down the halls gossiping. Suddenly I saw a few girls walking by me giving me odd glares at me before snickering at me, before continueing walking. This just caused me even more worry, as I heard them talking down the hall.

"Did you see her outfit, it's like something from the 1970's" the one girl said with a laugh.

"I know, and did you see the pink bag, it's like she's still in grade school" the other girls said.

It took all my control not to let my anger get the best of me. No matter how hard I try and tune people out, I still always end up hearing all the horrible things they say about me. I don't know why I was able to hear conversations that were normally out of hearing range, but it's always been like this as long as I can remember.

 **Flashback (2022):**

10 year old Hope was playing alone in the sandbox, as all the other kids were running around on the playground. Suddenly Hope's head shot up once she heard her name come out of two girls on the swings, at the other end of the playground.

"I wonder why here name is Hope, it should be more like dope" one girl said.

"She probably thinks she's better than us, because her parents have money" another one said.

Normaly Hope was one to avoid confrontations, but she wanted to set the record straight with those girls that she does not think she is superior than them because her parents are one of the richest couples in town. Her parents taught her the value of self-worth and that money is only earned by hard work and not by some kind of entitlement.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I do not think I am better than you or anything just because make a lot of money. No one is superior to anyone else, we're all just uniquely different" Hope said when she walked up to them.

The girls gave each other a look, before the one girl turned to Hope and said "What makes you think we were talking about you."

"I heard you all the way from the sandbox"

The girls just stared at Hope with an unreadable expression, before snickering at her.

"Wow what a Freak, come on Lisa lets get out of here before she uses any of her wierd magic on us" the older girl said getting up.

"Yea, Ruby, I do not want to bewitched by this freak" Lisa said getting up following her friend.

Hope just watched as they walked away with tears starting to fall down her face.

 **End Flashback**

A single teardrop fell from my eye, but I just wiped it away, after all I haven't even gotten through my first day yet, so there's still plenty of time to make a good impression.

My first class of the day was Introduction to Art of Europe, which I must admit I was looking forward to because I've always wanted to travel to Europe and take in all the wonderful art and artictects it had to offer. It was being taught by Professor Ingrid Wolff, I've never heard such an unusal name, maybe she's from Norway or something like that. When I entered the room, I was surprised that there was a good amount of people, but not enough to fill the entire room. Out of habit I ended up sitting in the back of the room, where there wasn't any people. I couldn't just go up to someone and hey want to be my friend, I rather have someone come up to me first.

"So I see i'm not the only who enjoys the back of the room" a voice said.

I quickly turned to the left to see a young man, who was probably around my age, taking the seat right next to me. He had to be one of the most good looking boys I ever met, he had a nice tan complexion that went well with his brown eyes and brown hair.

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to my mind "Are you talking to me?"

He immediantley started laughing, and I couldn't help but flush. Why did I say that of Course he was talking to me.

"Yea, besides myself, your the only one sitting alone back here" he said with a grin.

"I'm so sorry, i'm just not use-" I started to get even more flustered than I already was.

Suddenly he gently grabbed my wrist and looked at me in the eyes and said "Look it's fine, I can tell your a little nervous, but trust me I'm perfectly harmless. The name's Jacob Anthony."

He held out his hand and I shook it and said "I'm Hope Winters."

He smirked at me and said "That's a beautiful name, for a girl as beautiful as you."

I quickly turned my head, trying to hide my blush. This was the first time anyone, besides my parents, has ever called me beautiful. I would describe myself as plain, and everyone that i have met have always agreed with that sentiment.

Before I could respond to him, the teacher suddenly walked in and she was not at all what I expected her to be. Her hair was up in a bun, but it was all wild and curly, and her outfit was rather revealing, it was simple black dress that went down to her knees and the sleeves were see through. Instead of sitting on her chair, she opted to sit on the desk legs crossed.

"Ok class, the name's Ingrid Wolff and I will be your professor for the semester. Now unlike other professors, I do not give out a syllabus, wherever we end is where it will be and there will only be one test which will be during finals."

At this most of the kids groaned, while Professor Wolff just shrugged and said "Well if you pay attention and do your work then you should have no problems passing, your all adults now, it's time you start prioritizing what's important. Which is why I only take attendance once, I figure if you want to be here you need to be here everyday. So once I call your name just say here."

As she started to take attendance, I couldn't help but feel strange about this teacher. She doesn't seem like any other professor, which is probably due to personal preference, but still something seems off about her and I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Hope Winters" I heard her call my name out.

"Here" I said as I raised my hand a little. As soon as I spoke, Professor Wolff looked at me with this strange expression. It's hard to even describe, but I swore I saw something of resemblence in her eyes. She turned her attention away from me, as quick as she did as she went on.

I heard Jacob scoff next to me and said "Seems like teacher of the year material to me.

I couldn't but smile at his comment, I would've silently laughed before Professor Wolff spoke.

"Did you have something to share with the rest of the class Mr. Anthony" she asked staring directly at him.

This time it was Jacob's turn to flush. "Um no Professor."

She just smiled and said "Good, now that we've gone over the basics of this class, you are all free to go for the day, but be ready for Wednesday."

"So what other classes do you have for the day" Jacob asked as I was getting my stuff together.

"Um, you know just the basics like English and my Math" I said still feeling a bit self-conscious.

"That sucks I have my computer classes tonight, but here let me give you my number so we can hang out sometime" he said as started to write down his number.

"Hey Jacob you coming" one of his friends asked by the door.

Jacob smiled as he handed me his number and said "Here text me sometime if you want. See you later."

I just stood there completley dumbfounded, I wonder why he gave me his number. No one has ever shown the least bit interested in me before and now for some reason someone has. I quickly shook my head, realizing how stupid I was being after all it's probably some kind of prank against me, just to humilate me. So i just shoved the paper down into my pants pocket before walking out of the room. However as I was leaving, I noticed Professor Wolff, watching me.

The rest of the day for a better word, was just awlful. It seems no matter how hard I try to make friends, it always backfires on me. For some reason it's just impossible to find a group of friends for me to fit in with. In between classes my mother had called to check up on me, while expressing her worry over me and of course people overheard our conversation and automatically I was being labelled a mama's girl and all other sorts of names and now here I was crying my eyes out in the girls' bathroom. I almost wish I would let my anger take over, and throw a few punches at those horrible people who I know deserve much worse than a black eye.

"Hey are you ok"a voice called out.

I turned around and saw a girl who appeared a few years older than I was, she had long chestnut hair and light blue eyes, wearing a floral shirt with a leather jacket over it and jean pants. Usually I might have responded, but I'm tired of humiliation for one day.

"Yea just peachy" I said before making a run out of the bathroom and heading down the halls to return to my room.

 **Normal POV**

After Hope made a run out of the bathroom, the older girl just stood there looking at the door in a somewhat worried and confused look. She suddenly grabbed out her cell phone and hit her dial button.

"Hey Jacob it's me, yeah I just met her for a just a moment, but your right there's something seriously off with her Aura" she said into the phone.

 **Hope's POV**

When I got back into my dorm room, I immediantley fell into my bed glad that this day was finally over. I just don't get why people don't like me, I try my very best to be nice to everyone everyday, even if it's at my expense. It's not like I can help that I just happen to have better hearing than most people, I try all the time to block it out, but I can't. It's at times like this I wonder if one of my Biological parents, had the same issues as I did with this. I mean don't get me wrong I love my adoptive parents with all my heart, but they just don't understand how hard this is for me. I can't help but imagine how my life would have turned out if I was never adopted into the Winters family.

Before I knew it, I got lost in my thoughts and ended up falling asleep for a long while, because by the time I got up it was already half past midnight. I slowly got up and made my way to the window once I saw that there was a full moon out. I couldn't explain why, but just by watching a full moon always helps sooths me. However what I didn't expect once I looked out the window was a huge brown wolf staring up at me, from the ground.

"What the hell" I said to myself, not entirely sure why there's a wolf on school grounds, but also looking up right at her.

Suddenly she heard a door creak, which caused her to turn around and much to her confusion her door was still closed. When she turned back to look at the wolf, it was already gone.

 **Just what the hell is going on here** I thought with so much confusion and nervousness.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's the first offical chapter and I hoped everyone liked it. Hope's personality may seem bland at first, but trust me as time goes on you'll see a major change in her as she discovers the supernatural. Chapter 2 will go into a little more depth with other characters and we just might meet a certain original vampire, because next chapter will be actually heading into the city of New Orleans. So please continue to read and review and let me know what you think.


	3. Out in New Orleans

**Chapter 2**

 **Hope's POV**

All of my classes on Tuesday went fairly well, thankfully no other incidents have occurred since Monday. However, I couldn't stop thinking about the wolf outside my window the other night, it seemed too strange for it to be a coincidence that a wolf just happened to be outside of my dorm just staring at me. Though as mother has always told me, my imagination runs on overdrive so I'm just probably just dramatizing the whole thing. I quickly took my place in the back of the room and got out all my workbooks for Art History. The teacher may be eccentric, but I have a feeling it's going to end up being my favorite class.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob Anthony taking his seat next to me.

"So how come you haven't texted me yet, did you lose my number" he asked.

I scoff a little and said "No it's been an overwhelming few days, you know with living in a new city and all that.

"I figured your probably not from around here" he stated.

"How" I asked with a hint of actual curiosity.

"Just an intuition, so where are you from by the way" he asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Carlisle, Pennsylvania" I answered.

"Why come so far away from home?" he asked looking sort of confused.

I just shrugged and said "Well I am majoring in art history, and I know New Orleans is well known for its culture in the arts, so I want to get absorbed into it as much as I can before I go study abroad after college."

"That's cool, trust me you can't get no more cultural diverse than here in the party city of Louisiana" he said.

"I'm just focused on getting through my studies, I don't really do the party thing" I said.

"Awww come on, you know what I mean. You have people of all different kinds of cultures flocking here every day to showcase some of what their home countries have to offer. Like for instance this Friday, the city's having a cultural festival where people will be displaying and selling some spectacular artwork. You should come with my friend Mandy and me to it, you might find something you like there" Jacob offered.

I smiled softly and said "I'll think about it"

Jacob looked like he wanted to say more, however Professor Wolff decided to show up. As soon as I saw her enter the room, my eyes widen at her appearance. Not only was her hair tied up in a mess again, but she had what appeared to be large roses in her hair, and wore a pink dress with all sorts of crazy designs over it. I have never seen anyone wear something so eccentric and different before in my life, either she was mad or just did not care about how people viewed her, in retrospect I got to give her credit there.

"Now class before we dwell into the early renaissance, would someone care to explain to me what they think art is" she asked as she sat crossed leg on her desk.

"It's about expressing yourself through anything through writing to painting" one girl said.

"Nope" Professor Wolff said emphasizing the P.

"Wait how can there be a wrong answer, art is defined by how the artist views the world around them" a male student asked.

"While that may be partially true, there is a much bigger picture to the arts than what people may realize" Professor Wolff said and then started to scan the room.

Suddenly her eyes met mine and she said "Aw Miss. Winters, how about you give us your definition."

I silently cringed once she called on me, I hate being the center of attention and having everyone's eyes on mine.

"Um, I don't know, I just think art as a whole not only defines on how we view the world, but also how we view ourselves in definition of how we choose to express who we really are" I said surprised that I got my word out.

"Correct ten bonus points for you Miss Winters" she said as she scribbled on her note pad.

I was kind of surprised that I actually got that right, and so was everyone else in the class based on the looks on their faces.

As the class went on, I found myself really liking Professor Wolff, she made the coursework really interesting by not only showing us from the history, but also it applies to our everyday lives. I found it amazing how she would just completely stop in the middle of class, to lecture students on misbehaving in her class, even though half the time her back was turned to us.

"Okay for your first assignment, I want a 6-page paper on any particular artist contributions to society, this will be due one week from today. Class dismissed" she said.

"So you still want to meet up on Friday" Jacob asked as we got up of our seats.

"I don't know yet, I'll think about it, I just don't want to get lost in the city" I answered.

He rolled his eyes and said "You won't get lost as long as you stick with Mandy and me, we know the city like the back of our hands."

Before I could reply I heard my cell phone ringing, and I hurried up and quickly got it out of my purse.

"Oh crap" I said as I saw my mother's number appear. I never got the chance to talk to her on Monday and Tuesday I gave her a quick text that I would call her later.

I quickly turned back to Jacob and said "Sorry, I got to go I'll text you later when I Decide." And with that I quickly made my way out of the classroom.

I quickly made my way to the lounge area, where thankfully there were no other students around. I pressed speed dial on my phone and my mother answered after the second ring.

"Hope Victoria Winters" she said with a surprisingly calm tone, but you can hear the anger underneath it and she was using my full name which means she is not at all happy.

I didn't get a chance to speak because she went on a full rant, "Why haven't you called, your father and I have been worried sick about you. Another day I probably would have called the school myself or come up there in person."

I sighed and said "Mom I'm sorry for not calling, it's been a hectic couple days here at school.

Something in my tone must have alarmed her of something because the next thing she ask me was "Are people giving you trouble."

I put my hand on my head and said "Sort of I suppose"

"What do you mean by sort of" she asked with curiosity, causing me to smile.

"Some people have been pretty nasty to me, but a boy named Jacob asked me to go to this cultural festival on Friday with him and his friend."

"Are you serious a boy" she exclaimed like she just won the lottery.

"Mom it's not what you think, he has a girlfriend named Mandy I think" I said, not completely sure whether he said that was his girlfriend or not.

"Who cares, your making friends that's wonderful" she said.

"I'm not sure if I want to go" I said honestly.

"How come" she asked confused.

"I don't know what if they're just inviting me so that they ditch me later on, or what if it's some cruel prank" I asked.

"Hope please listen as your mother I'm telling you this because I love you, your problem is that you overthink too much, you get so worked up whether people will like you or if they're going to harass you, you just give up before it even begins. I'm not saying you should go if you don't want to, but I just want you to take chances even if they're small, they'll still pay off in the end."

As I listened to my mother, I realized she was right about me, I've always been afraid to take chances with other people in fear of being ridiculed or stabbed in the back. Now that I think about it seems ridiculous that I'm still this way, I mean I'm 18 years old and thought that short lifespan, I haven't had a single friend.

"Hey mom can I call you later, I have someone I need to text" I asked having already made up my mind.

"Ok, but call me back ok young lady, don't think you're off the hook just yet" she said.

I giggled and said "Ok mom I will.

I quickly hung up the phone and took out the number Jacob gave me on Monday. I took a deep breath and kept telling myself to just take this one chance and see where things go from there.

 **(2 days later- Friday)**

I was a little surprised that despite being near the end of August, the chilly weather was already starting to settle in. So I decided on wearing one of my lighter red hoodies, and put my heaver jacket on over it, with a pair of jeans. To say I was nervous was a complete understatement, but I just got to go out and wing it as they say. When I left the Martha Hall, I quickly walked to the entrance of the school and was surprised to find Jacob right away. He was talking to who I presumed was Mandy. She had long chestnut hair, and what appeared to be hazel eyes. I was surprised at her height, she had to be at least 5'9 or 6'0 inches tall. I had the strange feeling I have seen this girl before. Suddenly I started to feel self-conscious again, and the irrational part of me was telling me to run back into my room and lock the door. However, before I could make a decision Jacob just happened to spot me.

"Oh hey Hope" he said walking up to me with a grin on his face.

"Hey how's it going" I asked trying to be casual.

"Good" he then turned to his friend and introduce us.

"Hope this is my good friend Mandy Wright; Mandy this is my new friend Hope Winters" he said.

"You were right, she is a cutie" she said with a teasing smile, that caused me to blush. Now that I was so close to her something about her seemed familiar.

"Have we met before, you seem familiar" I asked.

"I'm surprised you seemed to recognized me, we met briefly at the bathroom on Monday" she said.

I was left speechless; I didn't expect to run into her again.

"I'm so sorry for being so rude earlier" I said after realizing how I acted.

She just shrugged and said "It's no big deal, trust me first year of high school is always ruff. Now let's go we got a lot to show you."

I was taken by surprise when she grabbed my hand and started to drag me around.

 **Maybe this won't be so bad after all** I thought.

(Hours Later-Sunset)

"I can't believe how beautiful this city is" I said as we continued to walk through the Art district. It was amazing in just a few short hours; we've seen almost every part of the city. The art here was incredible, I was able to buy a few little artifacts, I am so glad I did end up deciding to come here after all.

"Yea the one thing about New Orleans, is that you never run out of anything to do" Jacob said.

As we walked throughout the city, I learned that both Jacob and Mandy grew up here, but Mandy ended up moving away at 3 years old due to a family conflict. Jacob was major in computer design, and Mandy who is actually a senior is majoring in early childhood and will be graduating this May.

"Now we saved the best for last, The French Quarter" Mandy said with such enthusiasm.

"It's one of the oldest neighborhoods around, there's been very few reconstruction done to it over the years, which makes it one of the most popular tourist attractions around" Jacob explained before I could ask.

"Oh wow" was my only response once we entered the neighborhood. This was completely different from any other parts of the city, it was more crowded and people seemed more into partying than they were into buying. A lot of people were crowded around this one place called Rousseau's and several other restaurants. However, the one shop that eventually caught my eye was Mikaelson's Antique shop, such a clique name, but none the less I was drawn to it.

"We better start heading back, it's starting to get dark" Jacob said.

"Can we stop there before going back" I asked pointing to the shop.

"We really should start going back, a lot of crazy stuff happens once the sets" Jacob explains.

"Like what Vampires coming out to suck on our bloods" I asked with a sarcastic voice, though by the look on Jacob and Mandy's faces they didn't find it too funny.

I just rolled my eyes and said "Look I won't be in long, I just want a quick browse."

They attempted to call me back, but I was already making my way over to the shop.

When I entered a little ding went off, to single my arrival, and not much later a woman about her mid 30's with shoulder length black hair came out of the back.

"Hello welcome to Mikaelson's Antique shop, the name's Davina Mikaelson and how may I help you today" she asked.

"I'm just browsing around" I said taking in all the amazing paintings and objects.

"I can see that you're an Art lover as well" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, for as long as I can remember. I've always wanted to create something amazing. Did you do all these paintings by yourself they're amazing?"

"Goodness no, I'm not that great. A lot of them were done by my brother in law, he's a painter, so my Husband and I usually pay 50 -50 for all the work that we sell of his" she explained.

"Did I hear my lovely wife talking about me" a British voice called out.

This time It was a man, who appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties coming out of the back. The first thing that came to my mind, was how gorgeous he was, he had brown hair that slicked up with brown eyes and appeared to be 6 foot tall.

"Please Kol, when will you ever get over that ego of yours" Davina asked with a playful tone.

"When you get over that little sassy attitude of yours" he replied.

"So I guess that means never than" she replied.

The man named Kol then turned to me and studied me for a moment before saying "Ah a new customer I see, the name's Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson." He then extended his hand.

"My name's Hope Winters" I said shaking his hand. His expression was probably the same as mine, because I'm trying to figure out where on earth I have heard that name before.

However, before our conversation could continue, the door opened and this time a male came in. He had jet black hair with gorgeous blue eyes, who appeared to be in his late to early thirties.

Kol simply walked away from me and stood in front of the new customer and said "Ah my least favorite Salvatore, what pleasure do I owe this visit."

"Oh shut it, you know why I'm here. Where's that maniac brother of yours, I have a bone to pick with him, he-"he suddenly stopped speaking and looked right at me, which I must admit was frightening

"So who's the girl I never smelt anything like her before" he said with a smile that made want to run for the hills. However, my feet didn't want to move, I was shaking too bad.

Thankfully when the door opened again, it was Mandy and Jacob that came in. They looked worried once they saw all the people near me.

"Come on Angel we better hurry, the gates will be closing soon" Mandy said grabbing my wrist and dragging me outside.

"Yea no need to get in trouble on the first week of school" Jacob said as he closed the door.

Mandy kept a hold of my wrist as we sprinted our way back to the school.

"Who was that guy" I finally asked as he made our way back into the campus.

"He's a dick that you really don't want to mess with, actually anyone with the name Mikaelson or Damon Salvatore you really don't want to mess with or be around in general" Jacob said looking at me, completely serious.

"Why" I asked curious.

This time It was Mandy's turn to speak "Trust us, they are not good people at all its best you don't ever associate with people like them. That's why you never want to be in that part of the neighborhood at night.

What on earth did they mean by that, were they some kind of drug dealers or what, but then what on earth did that one guy mean by me smelling like nothing he has ever smelled before. I don't think Mandy or Jacob will tell me more, but now I was really curious about these people.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry it's taking me so long to get this chapter out, but I hoped that since I made it long it compensates. I know all of you have question regarding Kol and Davina and I promise they will be answered within due time. So please continue to read and review.


	4. Dark Side of New Orleans Part 1

**Chapter 3**

 **Hope's POV**

It's already been 3 weeks into the first semester, and I'm actually enjoying my time here. I've already had my first exams in most of my classes, and I'm proud to say that I got all A's on all of them. There was an in service day on Monday, so which gave all the students a long weekend. Jacob, Mandy, and I have started to become closer as friends, it might be too soon to say that they've become my best friends, but they're the closest thing I've ever had to best friends in my whole life. Usually after all of our classes we hung out, in the lounge area or we went out to a nearby restaurant near the school. I've tried to convince them to take me back to the French Quarter, so I could go back to Mikaelson's Antique shop and browse around some more and talk with Davina, but every time I mentioned it, they always appear to change the subject right away. If I wasn't so sure that I would get lost, I would just go myself.

"So did you guys hear, the student council is throwing a huge party in the Alexander' hall's lower level tonight" Jacob said as he jumped over the couch and and laid his head on Mandy's lap.

Mandy saw my confusion and said "Every year the student council has a welcoming party for the new year of school, takes place in a different building every year."

"And the faculty actually allows it" I said unsure that the school would just let a party on campus that is run by the few that can actually drink.

"As long as the cops aren't called, they really don't give a damn as long as the place is cleaned up by morning" Jacob said with a smile.

"You can count me in, it will be my class college party I'll be able to attend" Mandy said.

"Yeah legally" Jacob said in response, causing Mandy to roll her eyes.

"What time does it start" I asked already knowing what my answer would be. After all it's not like I plan on getting drunk or nothing like that, in fact alcohol just doesn't appeal to me at all, but since Jacob and Mandy were going It will be fine.

"It starts at 7, but we should leave by 8 because by that time the party will really be going wild" Jacob said making a funny face as to prove his point, causing Mandy and I to laugh.

"Well sorry to cut this short, but I got to get to work I don't need my boss hanging all over my back" Mandy announced getting up from her seat, causing Jacob's head to fall onto the rough sofa.

"I'm sure he would love that" Jacob said winking at Mandy.

"Pervert" Mandy said as she gathered her stuff. "See you guys tonight" she said as she left.

"So what are you doing the rest of the day Hope" Jacob asked, this time sitting up on the sofa.

I just shrugged and said "Nothing, probably just going to go back to my dorm and watch something on t.v."

"You want to go grab a bite to eat first, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving" he said putting his hands to his stomach.

"Why not let's go" I said, not understanding at all why my stomach was starting to feel strange.

Jacob and I ended up going to this nice little Italian restaurant called Ronaldo's, where he ended up getting some strange dish that I never heard of, while I got some Chicken parmegian. Truth be told, I was a little nervous being alone with him, because to me this actually feels like a date, but it really wasn't one at all.

"So what did you get on Professor Ingrid's paper" Jacob asked before he took a sip of his Coke.

"A 100" I replied sheepishly, I really don't want him to think that I'm some kind of know it all.

Jacob scoffed teasingly and said "What a surprise there, I never met anyone in my life who has been able to get perfect on a paper, maybe like 95's but nothing higher than that,"

I chuckled a little and said "Well my grades are very important to me, and I try to put my all into my papers, especially if it's something that is related to art."

"How long have you known you wanted to study art" Jacob asked.

"As long as I can remember, my parents have always encouraged my passion, by signing me up for ballet, art, and other types of similar classes. In fact, my mother was so hopeful that I would choose the Art institute of Pittsburgh so that I would be closer to home, and I seriously considered going so I could be closer to them" I explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you decide to come to New Orleans I mean I understand the whole art thing, but it seems like there's more to it than that" he asked looking extremely curious.

I felt my heart starting to race and my palms starting to sweat. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not about my adoption from New Orleans, I mean I wasn't ashamed of the fact, but I've never once told anyone about it but it never seemed relevant. Suddenly my mother's words about taking chances came into my mind, and I decided that it's time that I let someone in for a change.

I took in a deep breath and said "You see, my parents adopted me from New Orleans when I was a baby, and when I got the brochure for the university I realized I wanted to see more of the city I was born in, since it's really my only link to my biological parents.

For a moment a look came on to Jacob's face, one that I couldn't describe, but then it went back to a blank expression.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any bad memories or anything"

"Oh you didn't, I'm grateful that I ended up with parents that love me instead of being shuffled around foster care all my life" I said.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I understand the feeling of wanting to more about your parents and might have been" he said with an expression of longing.

"I don't understand" I asked confused.

"My parents died when I was around 13 years old, and I was left to be raised by my grandfather and boy was he strict with me" he replied.

I didn't know how to reply to him, so I just kept quiet. I wasn't sure what was more surprising that the both were able to share such intimate details of our lives with each other, or that the happy go lucky guy that I've known for the past few weeks has dealt with such tragedy as losing his parents at such a young age. It made all my problems seem insignificant to his.

"Finally the food arrives, I'm starving" he said as the waiter places our food in front of us.

I couldn't help but smile, because now I found a new admiration for Jacob. I mean despite the obvious differences in our situations, he has been able to find real happiness, unlike me who grew up in a stable environment with nothing but love. I don't think I'll ever understand why that is, but I suppose that's one of life's little mysterious.

 **Normal POV**

Ingrid Wolff, current art history professor at the university of New Orleans, was walking through the French Quarter with an expression of annoyance on her face. She finally reached her destination, Mikaelson's Antique Shop.

As if one cue Davina Mikaelson came out of the back and said "Welcome to Mikaelson's antiq-." However, she stopped midway when noticed who has entered the shop, and she then looked pretty annoyed.

"Don't give me that face Davina, I'm the one who should be pretty annoyed, calling me day in and day out like this. I do happen to have a life you know" Ingrid said with her arms cross.

"Please tell us, besides teaching children, what do you actually do" Kol asked as he came out of the back and sat in a chair near Davina.

"Don't act stupid Ingrid, we know why we've been calling, the girl that came to our shop a few weeks ago" Davina said.

"You know you need to be more specific, I happen to a ton of girls shall I go down the list" Ingrid asked.

"You know which girl I'm talking about, the one called Hope Winters. There's something strange about her" Davina said.

"Now come on dear, isn't there something strange about all of us" Ingrid said obviously trying to avoid the question.

"So you do know something if you're obviously trying to avoid it. I may no longer be a vampire anymore, but the spirits are obviously trying to tell us something about this girl that we can't figure out and you should have seen Salvatore's face when he met her, her blood must smell magnificent for him to be able to freeze like that" Kol said with his famous smirk.

"Plus, why all of a sudden did you resign from you post in the community to be nothing more than a college professor and the timing of this whole thing seems to be too perfect" Davina asked with conviction in her eyes.

Ingrid just smiled and said "You two are really throwing it out to me aren't you, but let me say this don't involve yourself with my business unless it concerns you and trust me this particular situation will concern everyone involved in the community at some point, but for right now just don't worry about it."

After that Ingrid left the shop leaving a confused Davina and Kol behind.

 **Hope's POV**

As I was leaving Martha's hall, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being watched. I shook my head thinking it must be my imagination, and quickly started to head towards Alexander's hall where I would meet Mandy and Jacob. Surprisingly there really wasn't too many people wondering outside, it was just me and my thoughts. Suddenly there was movement coming right behind, and I spun my head around and saw that nobody was there. My heart was starting to speed up, and I was contemplating whether or not I should head back. I turned around and suddenly collided into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said before I looked up and saw something familiar about him.

He puts his hands up in a defensive way and said "Don't worry I'm not a murderer, I was just actually leaving the party."

Suddenly the memory came back to him, he was that guy who came into Mikaelson's shop last time I was there.

"Aren't you that guy from Mikaelson's shop from last time" I asked.

He just smirked and said "Well I see my good looks have made such an impact on you."

I couldn't help but smirk as well, but he seemed a bite old for college parties and there's absolutely no way he was a teacher here.

"Aren't you a bite old for college parties" I asked with sort of teasing voice.

"Who's says your too old to have fun, but if you're heading to the party it's absolutely dull to the max" he said.

I could feel a blush creeping on my face, because he absolutely had to be one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen in my life and I'm not the type of person to judge people based on their looks.

"Why don't you come with me and see what a real party is like" he offered while staring directly into my eyes.

"You know we only just met and I haven't even gotten your name" I said, causing him to look at me with confusion that went as quickly as it came.

"How rude, the name's Damon Salvatore" he said extending his hand.

"Hope Winters" I replied while shaking his hand.

"So what do you say, come with me and I'll show you what a real party is all about" he asked again.

I've always prided myself in the doing the things that I know are right, but at this moment even though I know it really wasn't a good idea to just go out with a guy that I just met, something is just calling out to me to go out there and explore this wonderful city.

After internally debating it I said with a smile "Ok let's go."

He smiled and offered me his hand, which I took. The feeling I was experiencing was almost indescribable, I felt like I was about to explode from all this happiness I was feeling. I can tell this is going to be one of the best nights of my life.

 **Author's note**

Hey guys sorry about the long update, it's been pretty hectic lately but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I had to split this up into 2 parts because of length issues, so part 2 will be uploaded sometime this week. Part 2 we will defiantly dwell more into the supernatural world than what I have been. So please continue to read and review.


	5. Dark Side of New Orleans Part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

 **Hope's POV**

As Damon and I walked throughout the city, I was amazed of how different the city was at night. Lights were lite up everywhere, and all the people around us were just dancing all around us including on top of the tables to jazz music. Now I can see why it's called the jazz city of the country.

"Welcome to party central" Damon said leading us through a crowd of people.

"I have never been to a party before" I said, well more like shouting over the noise as I watched everyone around me dancing to the music.

"Well it's a good thing you got the expert here to teach you, now no more talking lesson number one is to dance" he said as he took my hands and started to spin me around, causing me to laugh out loud.

Admittingly I am a horrible dancer, but at this moment it feels like all my worries have disappeared.

Suddenly he took me into his arms and looked at me and asked "So tell me you got a boyfriend, a girl with such beauty must of all the guys at your beck and call."

I couldn't help but giggle because his statement was the total opposite of how I am.

"No, but the real question is are you single" I asked teasingly.

What the hell was wrong with me, for one thing I shouldn't be here with a guy that I barely even know, let alone flirting with him. It's hard to explain why, but ever since I've come to the city it's like it brought my out the part of me that I've kept hidden for so long. I know I'm acting so stupid right now, but at the same time I don't care, I have spent my whole life just wasting away in the shadows without much complaint. Maybe I can afford to let myself be reckless, even if it's just for this night.

"I guess you can say that" he said as continued to move his body all around me.

"Why, you're so gorgeous, how can anyone with your looks be single" I asked genuinely curious.

"I know; with my looks it should be illegal" he said with a smirk as we continued to dance.

"You want a drink, I recommend bourbon, one of my personal faves if I must say" he asked.

"No thanks, I don't drink" I informed him.

"Come one live a little, one drink won't kill you" he said with a wink.

After that something in my body started telling me to get out of here as fast as I can. Growing up I always had this knack for knowing when something bad was going to happen before it could happen, which saved me from very humiliating situations, but this feeling was literally nothing like I ever felt before. Whatever this feeling was, it was like it was telling me if I wanted to live then leave now.

"Um sure why not" I replied a little nervously.

"Don't move I'll be right back" he said with a wink.

Just as I was about to make my move and quietly slip away, I noticed that everyone stopped dancing and all their eyes were turned towards me. Someone at them looked at me suspiciously, while others were looking at me with a psychopathic sort of look. Finally, I did the sensible thing and ran out of there like hell.

I didn't know how long or where I was running to, but when I eventually stopped to catch my breath. I didn't know where the hell I was, but to make things even creepier the entire street was like a ghost town with no soul in sight. Just what the hell is wrong with this place.

"You know it's very rude to just walk out on your date like that" someone said from behind me.

I screamed as soon as I turned around and saw Damon Salvatore right behind, with what appeared to be blood dripping down his chin.

"How the hell did you catch up so fast" I managed to get out, because I was one of the fastest runners in my city, and I've never met anyone that was able to keep up with me.

He just smirked at me, and started walking towards me, while I tried to back up hoping to find a way to escape and find some help. However, he eventually backed me up to wall. I started crying, because this wasn't how things were supposed to end, there was so much stuff I haven't done yet. Now I would never be able to travel abroad, or have my first kiss with that special someone that I would marry and have a few kids with.

"Why is it that your blood smells so thirst quenching, I never smelled blood so addictive as yours" he said put one of his hands onto my throat, while he put his lips to my neck.

"P-Please let me go" I cried out despite knowing it was completely useless.

Then all of a sudden, I felt what appeared to be his teeth sink into my neck and I could feel the blood dropping down from my neck. Just as I was about to scream, Damon screamed and let go of me as he dropped to the ground, coughing and spitting out blood. As soon as he let go of me, my hand automatically went up to my neck to feel two holes with blood dripping out of them. When he looked up at me, what I saw scared me right to my core. His eyes were a blood shot red, contrast to his blue ones, and he had veins around his eyes, and what appeared to be fangs sticking out of his mouth.

I put my hand over my mouth trying as hard as I could not to lose it, but I probably wouldn't because my whole body felt like it was frozen in place. He got up and was about to come at me again, until he fell onto his knees while clutching his head, while screaming. Blood was starting to come out of his nose and eyes. You would figure I would use this time to run, but I couldn't help but just stand there and watch him as he screamed out in pain.

"HOPE" Someone screamed my name, and when I turned around my whole body turned into relief as I saw Professor Ingrid coming running towards me. I suddenly found myself back in control of my body, and quickly ran to Professor Ingrid and as I did I quietly heard the sound of Damon dropping to the ground. I quickly ran to her and threw myself into her.

"Please you got to help me" I said looking at her as I cried.

She looked at me sympathetically and pulled me into a hug put my head into her shoulder as I cried my eyes out.

"Don't worry everything will be alright" was all I heard her say right before I blacked out.

 **Normal POV**

Elijah Mikaelson walks into his family compound, with an expression of annoyance written all over his face. His sister Freya happens to take notice of this.

"So brother what has Niklaus done this time to earn your ire" she asked.

"For once nothing, but Ingrid Wolff has certainly become a thorn in my side" he explains.

Frey looking confused asked "Isn't she the leader of the Tremé Coven."

"She was until she recently resigned from her position, in order to take up a teaching position at the local university" Elijah explained.

"I don't understand; what purpose does this serve her" Freya asked.

Before Elijah could answer, Klaus enters the room with his famous smirk and said "None at all at surface at least, but I suspect she has something up her sleeves."

"Niklaus while I agree it is rather suspicious, let us not forget her alliance has always been with this family and she has proven this multiple times, so I warn you not to be quick to form any ill judgements just yet" Elijah said.

"Ah, but don't forget brother. Even you have said so yourself that her motives have been questionable and has history not taught us that even the slightest move against us, ends up becoming a full blown war" Klaus said.

Before Elijah could reply, Klaus's cellphone started ringing and he saw that Stefan Salvatore was calling. He half-thought of not answering, but he thought he could use a little distraction.

"Ah Stefan Salvatore, to what pleasure do I owe this call" he asked in a genuine friendly tone.

"Klaus I need your help, can you and Freya come over to my house right away" Stefan asked in an urgent voice.

(Stefan and Damon's House)

Stefan watched his brother, who was currently sweating and moaning in pain, as he waited for Klaus to arrive with Freya. It was only about an hour ago, when he found his brother unconscious and bloody in the middle of the streets and now here he was, not knowing what was wrong with him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He went over and opened the door and as expected there was Klaus, Freya, and Elijah.

"Klaus thanks for coming on such short notice, come in" Stefan said as he moved out of his way to let his guests in.

"Anything for an old friend" Klaus said entering the home.

When Klaus got a good look at Damon, he smiled and said "Ah I see the oldest Salvatore has once again fallen victim to a werewolf bite, I must say is he making this a weekly occurrence."

Stefan crossed his arms and said "I don't know what happened, I found him in the streets like this, but no bite marks from one of your cursed werewolf's to be found anywhere. I didn't think it was a werewolf bite at first, but he's showing all the signs of one, which is why I was hoping Freya could look at him."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to find anything, but I can try" Freya said lowering herself to Damon's level. She started chanting in Latin, and then she suddenly stopped looking confused.

"What have you found Freya" Elijah asked noticing her expression.

"I'm not at all sure. He is poisoned by something, but what that is I'm not sure. It has the essence of a werewolf, but something completely different at the same time. I can sense it won't kill him, but he will be out for at least a day or two." Freya explained.

"I don't understand how someone could have poisoned him, if it wasn't from a werewolf and there were no syringes left behind, and no marks on his body to suggest he was injected with something or bitten" Stefan wondered.

"I don't know" Freya stated looking worriedly at both of her brothers, who had the same expression as her.

 **Hope's POV**

When I eventually woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my room. As I got out of the bed, everything from before I passed out suddenly came back into my mind, and suddenly I wondered if It was just a bad dream and that I passed out at the party. I went over into the mirror and saw my neck was completely ok, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't be so relieved just yet" a voice said from behind me.

"Professor Wolff?" I asked as soon as I turned around and saw her, not knowing why she was here.

"Just because your neck has healed, doesn't mean what happened last night, wasn't real" she said with a monotone voice.

That's when I remembered that right before I passed out, Professor Wolff was there.

"I don't understand" I asked nervously.

"Come out to the living room with me, and I will explain everything to you. Plus, you have a couple of visitors" she said.

I wasn't sure if being here was a good idea, but something was telling me to trust Professor Wolff, so I followed her down the hall into what appeared to be her living room. I was surprised to see Mandy and Jacob sitting on the couch.

"Oh god, thank goodness you're ok" Mandy said getting up from the couch and coming to hug me.

"Hope didn't we warn you not to go into town by yourself or with strange people that you don't know" Jacob said angry, which automatically made me feel guilty.

"Ok children she's had a rough night, let's not get too angry, although I'm rather disappointed we have to do this now rather than later like I wanted" Professor Wolff said as she brought out cups of coffee out to us.

"What are you talking about now rather than later" I asked starting to get nervous again.

"You better sit down Hope, I don't think you'll be able to stand after what we're about to tell you" Professor said.

Now I'm seriously nervous, I can by the looks of all three of them this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation at all.

 **Author's Note**

Well here's the second part of chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter several answers will be answered, and obviously more questions to those answers, if that makes sense. After the next chapter, the story will defiantly be moving a little bit faster as Hope gets acquainted with the supernatural world. And as thanks to everyone for the review's and favorite's, here's a tiny spoiler for you all, Klaus will know about Hope, before she knows the truth about him. So as always continue to read and review.


	6. The Truth of Reality

**Chapter 4**

 **Hope's POV**

"Tell me Hope, do you believe you're an open minded person" Professor Wolff asked.

"I mean I guess so Professor, but what does that have to do- "I started to ask before being cut off.

"Frist off, just call me Ingrid, professor makes me feel so old, and secondly the conversation we're about to have requires you to have a fully open mind about the world around you" she said.

I just looked at three of them with an uneasy expression, not really expecting what was about to happen.

"Hope let me start by asking you, what struck out to you the most about Damon Salvatore last night" Ingrid asked.

"His face" I automatically said remembering the red eyes and the veins, that scared me to my very core.

"What about his face stood out to you" she asked.

"His eyes they were red, with veins. He bite into my neck" I said as I automatically put my hand to side of my neck, where he bite me.

I looked up at the three of them with a fearful expression "What the hell is he, he can't be human."

Mandy and Jacob just looked at each other completely unsure of what to say next, however it was Ingrid that continued.

"Your right Hope he isn't human, but he once was before his death in 1864" Ingrid said carefully as if to examine my reaction.

Wait did she say his death in 1864, but that means he has to be over a 190 years old.

"T-that can't be, he would be over 190 years old" I managed to say, trying to comphrend what she was saying.

This time It was Mandy's turn to speak "Hope, there's no easy way to say this, but what you encountered tonight was a vampire. All those myths about Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches there all true."

I just looked at all of them like they were freaking crazy, there was no way vampire or any other supernatural creature could be real It's impossible.

"I know it might sound crazy, but it's true. Everyone in this room isn't completely human, Jacob's a werewolf, Ingrid and I are witches, as well as you" Mandy said.

"You people are crazy" I said immediately getting up, and running towards the door. However, the door would not budge.

"Hope Please just hear us out" I turned around and saw Jacob standing in front of me.

I shook my head not wanting to hear them out anymore "You people are nuts. You realize how crazy this all sounds, Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches, and now you guys are saying I'm one of them. Leave me alone."

"Then please enlighten us Hope, what possible explanation can you tell us about his face" Ingrid asked referring to the red eyes and his veins.

As I breathed in and out trying to calm myself, I found that I couldn't come up with anything at all.

"Hope, believe it or not you're an extremely powerful witch. Your biological family is descended from one of the most powerful witches that ever lived" Ingrid said catching my attention.

But how on earth did she know about my adoption.

"How the hell do you know that I'm adopted" I asked walking slowly back towards Ingrid, curious to how she knew.

"That's because I'm the one that placed you in the care of the Winters family 18 years ago." she said.

Her statement completely froze me in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she knows about my biological family. In all my 18 years of living, this was the first time, that I ever came close to learning about my biological family.

"You know my family" I asked still in shock.

Ingrid just shook her head and said "I'm afraid not personally, but I know enough"

"But you just said" I tried to say, before she interrupted me.

"Hope sit down let me tell you a story, one that begins before you were even born" Ingrid said pointing to the couch that I was just sitting on.

Reluctantly I did, because whatever crazy story she wants to tell me now, has something to do with my biological parents.

"You see Hope, New Orleans was built many centuries by the original family, the very first vampires to come into existence and all other vampires descend from them. Since its creation, it has become one of the biggest and diverse supernatural community around, and filled with many Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches. However, it wasn't long until fights broke out between them, trying to see which species was more fit to rule the city. Around 18 years ago an all-out war between the species took place, some turned against their own kind, it was a bloodshed that nearly destroyed New Orleans."

"It was the main reason why my parents moved us out of town when I was young" Mandy said.

"The effects though can still be felt through the supernatural community today" Jacob added in.

"What does this have to do with my birth parents" I asked just wanting her to get to the point.

"At that point in time I was the leader of Tremé Coven, when one of your parents' friends came to me with you in hand, asking that I find shelter for you until the war blew over, however your parents ended up dead before the war was finished. When that happened, I decided it was safer for you to be raised by non-supernatural parents, so you could have your best chance of a normal life" Ingrid explained. I felt my heart drop the moment she mentioned that my biological parents were dead. Truth be told I never had the desire to ever seek them out, because my real parents are Ashley and Mason Winters. They're everything a child could ever want for in a parent, caring, loving, and always put their child first before anything else. Still knowing that my birth parents are dead and I'll never have the chance of meeting them, if I ever changed my mind was a letdown. It did cross my mind that Ingrid could be lying to me, but something in my gut told me she was telling the truth, if only partial at that. Ingrid took my hands and made eye contact with me and said "You have extraordinary powers hope, but there also unstable and if left uncontrolled they can bring devastating consequences. I can help you control your powers Hope; you'll be one of the most powerful witches that ever lived." "Stop just stop" I said shaking my head before I got up off my seat for a second time. "Do you guys realize how crazy this all sounds, even if I did believe you, I don't want no part of this." I said as I made my way towards the door. "Hope Please" Jacob called out to me as I felt his hand grab my wrist. In that moment, it felt like all the anger I have hidden over the years has finally started to resurface. I quickly spun my head around and yelled "NO." However much to my surprise Jacob suddenly flew back and hit a wall, followed by the ground shaking violently causing me and everyone else to fall to the ground. After a few minutes the ground stopped shacking, and when I finally was able to lift myself up, I saw that the entire living room was completely torn apart. I kept breathing harder and harder, because I was afraid what Ingrid said about me is true. So I did, what I always do when I'm afraid or in danger, run. Normal POV Elijah Mikaelson came running into his brother's antique shop, where the rest of his family were minus Davina. "So it seems that earthquake just now wasn't my imagination, chaos is happening all over the streets" he said noticing his family's faces. "I've never felt such power before, whoever this person is, is more powerful than even Dahlia ever was" Freya stated with a hint of fear in her eyes. "She is right; this power is unlike anything I ever felt before" Kol stated. "So brother do you still want to carelessly wait things out or actually take action and end this threat before it even begins, because as much as I love bloodshed, it will save us the trouble of struggling later" Klaus asked in a sarcastic manner. Marcel then walked with a stoic look on his face "I got news. One of my informants spotted a young girl running out of Ingrid's place right after the earthquake ended somewhere towards the east end. He says she fits the description from what we were able to get out of Damon. Klaus smirked and said "Well that was a lot easier than I thought. Looks like our little witch friend isn't trying to be discrete." Marcel gave Klaus a disapproving look "Klaus for all we know, we might just be dealing with an inexperienced witch. There's no need kill a young girl over something she can't control. "Ah, but there's our problem. As Freya as already noted, this witch has immense powers that even surpass Dahlia's. One solution is that we train this witch to be our ultimate weapon against our enemies, but there's always that chance of betrayal. That's the one thing I really don't want to chance ever again, after the last time." As Klaus spoke, Elijah couldn't help but notice the unshed tears from his brother's eyes, and he knew he was remembering the situation that ended up losing Hope to them. "Brother why don't you let me go out and assess the situation with this witch" Elijah spoke hoping to appease both Klaus and Marcel. "And do what try to sweet talk your way into her heart and have her fall madly in love you as you did with Celeste. Wonderful idea brother and while we're at it, how about we just tell her all of our secrets on how to destroy us" Klaus said. "Brother I assure you, I will do whatever it means necessary to protect our family, but we can't have you going out and recklessly killing every witch in sight. If I deem this witch is a threat then I will take care of her, you have my word" Elijah said with confidence. Klaus on the other hand was still internally debating.

Hope's POV The only thing I could register in my mind was that I had to get out of this city as quickly as possible. Despite knowing that none of the buses were running at this hour, I ended up going to one of the station benches. I tried calling home, but no one answered and all I got was voicemail. "Mom, it's me. I'm c-coming home" however I couldn't finish before I ended up breaking down in tears over the past few hours. I barely registered that the wind was starting to pick up, because all I could think about was why this was happening to me. My whole life I've tried to be a good person that makes the right decisions, so why is it that ever since I've come to this city nothing but strange and terrible things have happened. I should have listened to my parents and went to Community College at least then I would be safe. "Excuse me" a voice called out, causing me to jump up and turn towards the voice. To my confusion there stood a man who appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties, with short brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a dress suit. He also had a strong jawline as well as high cheekbones. "Who are you" I asked with fear in my voice. "There's no need to fear I come in peace" he said talking a step forward, causing me to step back and put my hands up. However as soon as I did that what appeared to be an invisible force field appeared and stop the man from getting closer. I quickly look at my hands in horror, wondering what the hell I just did. "Oh my god" I whispered. "So you are the one that caused the earthquake" he stated more as a fact than a question. I looked at him and said "I don't know what's happening to me. I don't understand any of this." I wasn't sure what my expression was at the moment, but from the look on his face, I could tell he was confused by something I said or by me in general. "You are a witch are you not?" he asked me with curiosity in his voice. "I don't know, that's what Ingrid says that I am, but I'm not sure what to believe" I said. Automatically the thought of Damon comes into my mind. "Do you have red eyes and veins like Damon did" I blurted out not sure why I was asking him this. "You really have no idea do you" he asked surprised. I was starting to shake really bad, not sure what was going to happen to me now even though I felt like this man wasn't going to harm me at all. "What's your name" he asked. "Hope" I answered. The moment I said my name, he was taken a back, like he just saw a ghost or something. "HOPE" a voice that I recognized to be Ingrid's called out. However she stopped as soon as she noticed the man in front of me. The two just stared each other down until Ingrid broke eye contact and came over to me. "Are you alright" she whispered. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. Ingrid took my wrist and said "Come one Hope lets get out of here" As she lead me away, I could feel that man's eyes burning into the back of my head.

Ingrid's House Ingrid ended up bringing me back to her house, which was still a mess from earlier and this time both Mandy and Jacob were gone. I sat on the couch as she sat on the chair right across from me, in complete silence. I don't think either one of us knew what to say to each other. "So it's true all of it" I finally asked breaking the silence. "I know it's a lot to stomach in Hope and I can't blame you for being upset. This wasn't how I imagine us having this conversation. You must understand I want to help you Hope. Right now your powers are completely unstable and without proper control over them, it can cause great devastation. I can help you gain control over your powers Hope and make good use of them. There are many others of our kind including Mandy all around New Orleans, that will be valuable assets to you as you progress" Ingrid explained. "Alright I'll train with you or whatever you're going to do with me" I said finally realizing this new reality that is setting in for me. I really don't want to be a part of it at all, but I don't want to hurt anyone if my emotions end up getting the better of me. "I promise you Hope, it might all seem strange at first, but you'll learn very quickly about the supernatural" she said. "By the way that guy from earlier who was he was he a vampire" I asked thinking about that strange encounter and how he reacted when learning my name. "Elijah Mikaelson and yes he is, but he is a member of the original family, the very first vampires ever created" she informed me. How odd I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before.

Author's Note Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. I apologize for the long hiatus and I have absolutely no excuse for it except for that school got in the way the last few months. Now that summer is here I'll be updating more often, so I hope this extra-long chapter makes up for it. So please continue to read and review.


	7. Alliance

**Chapter 5**

 **Hope's POV**

We were now nearing the end of September, and my whole life has taken a 180 degree turn in just a short amount of time. I just learned about the existence of vampires, werewolves, witches and god knows what else out there, and that I am one of them. Today Ingrid was going start teaching me the basics of witchcraft so that I can have complete control over them. So here I was waiting out in front of the main building waiting on her, while I was talking to my mom on the phone.

"Look I'm sorry for worrying you mom, it was just a bad night all together" I said trying to calm her down.

"You sounded so upset on the phone, why can't you tell me what happened" she asked.

Yeah I can see that conversation now, well mom it turns out that supernatural creatures exist and that your adopted daughter is a witch.

I sighed and said "Please just trust me I got it all worked out. I'll be fine I promise."

"Alright, but please Hope be careful and remember you can home whenever you want to" she said desperately.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ingrid making her way towards me.

"I know mom, but I really do need to get going. I'll call you later ok."

"Ok I love you honey" she said.

"I love you too, bye" I said and then hung up the phone

"So how do we start this off" I asked not sure exactly how we are going to proceed with this.

"Well before we begin, first you must have a basic understanding of what a witch is and what purpose they serve." Ingrid said motioning me to follow her.

"I think I know what a witch is" I said, wondering if she's trying to test my intelligence.

"Hope what you think you know versus what is real in our community vastly differs from each other. Starting from the basics will you give a real idea about what kind of world you are about to enter into. Some of the myths humans have perceived of us are quite laughable really. Hope you have to forget what you may know about the supernatural and learn from the beginning." she explained.

"That includes vampires and werewolves" I asked.

Ingrid nodding as we started walking through town "Yes, because as I said human myths are in actuality very much 99% wrong of the time. Are you ready?

"Yes I am" I said.

"Well then let us begin. Witches in general are people who are born with the ability to affect great changes by magical means, that we call witchcraft or magic as humans tend to call. For many centuries they have followed a belief system known to many as the balance of nature."

"Wait you mean sort of like how everyone and everything must die" I asked with uncertainty.

Ingrid showed no emotion as she continued "Exactly like that, they consider every living thing as sacred and that with every death there must be life. However, just like with how humans have their justice systems, the system is not at all perfect because you still those who misuse their powers for maleficent purposes that go against the balance of nature. In a way it's sort of like how humans worship in church, because those who follow this belief system honor these beliefs and restore balance when necessary because of the concept the spirits of the witches who have passed before still linger on a whole other plane once they pass and will punish those who do not follow through with keeping the balance through various means."

"It seems so complicated" I said as I tried processing everything that she's been telling me.

Ingrid nodded and said "Oh trust me Hope it is and with just like with any other religion or culture that you know of, there has multiple sub-cultures of witchcraft that have surfaced over the centuries that beliefs and practices differ by the type of magic they use and there's too many for me to rattle off to you. However, the most common types you will hear of is Traditional, which is the oldest and purest forms of witchcraft and as well as the most popular, this magic requires the user to exert their own energy. Then you have Spirit Magic, which draws on the energy from the deceases spirits that resided on the other side, but since it's collapse nearly 2 decades this type has become extinct."

"The Other Side?" I questioned.

"It was a purgatory place in which the spirits of deceased supernatural creatures resided after their deaths. However, it collapsed 2 decades ago due to an incident that I unfortunately do not know the circumstances surrounding it."

As Ingrid continued on and explained about covens and how each coven practiced a certain type of magic, I felt a headache coming on. With all these types of magic, what kind of magic am I supposed to choose from and how am I supposed to. Before I could ask her, I noticed for the first time our surroundings which appeared to be the marketplace however she started leading me to an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked stopping myself before entering the alleyway.

Ingrid turned to me and said "A secret place of mine that we can practice freely without being seen by humans. Trust me Hope, I wouldn't be leading you here if it wasn't to help you."

"Ok ok I'm coming" I said as I continued to follow her.

Eventually we reached a dead end and all there were just brick buildings surrounding us.

"Are you sure about this place" I asked with uncertainly.

Ingrid didn't turn to me and just said "Rule number 1 Hope, always expect the unexpected.

She then waved her hand and in an instant a door appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow" I said in shocked. That was amazing, it was a brick wall just a minute ago.

Ingrid then turned back to me with a smug smile and said "With enough practice Hope you will be able to conceal hidden doors. Now let's go Andy is waiting for us below."

"Who's Andy" I asked taking in the surroundings once I stepped in the door and to my surprise it was almost like a cave with the stairs going downwards, sort of like out of the movies.

"My Granddaughter, she's a couple years older than you are. I guess you could call her my apprentice of sorts" Ingrid explained.

Eventually we came to a room and my eyes widen by what I saw. The entire interior was the inside of a cave and all around there were candles lite up, and in the center of the room was a stone table with symbols that I did not recognize written over it. Then what caught my eye was a young woman, who I guessed was Ingrid's granddaughter, walking towards us. She had blonde hair that reached past her shoulders wearing a blue dress with short sleeves that barely covered her shoulders. In my opinion she was above average looking girl, but her face does remind me of a fragile doll.

"Hope this is my granddaughter, Andy. Andy this is Hope Winters, the girl that I was telling you about" Ingrid said introducing us.

Andy smiled and offered her hand and said "Pleasure to meet you Hope."

"You too Andy" I replied as I shook her hand.

"Now shall we all take a seat so we can get started" Ingrid said motioning to the stone table.

Both Ingrid and I sat at opposite ends of the table, as Andy between us.

"Now the first step to controlling your magic, is by letting go of all your worries and fears. Magic flows freely through our veins every day, but the concept of fear can ultimately weaken the magic and even block it. Controlling one's emotions Is essential for control" Ingrid explained.

"How on earth can I possibly move past my fear, I wasn't raised to embrace it like you two have" I said wondering if I ever could past it.

"Why do you think we're starting at the basics. If we can get you more comfortable with minor spells, we'll work our way up from there." Ingrid said.

Ingrid then gave a look to Andy, who got up with a bag and poured what appeared to be ashes on the table.

"This spell you are to perform is a simple fire spell, it's one of the first spells every beginning witch learns at about 5 years old" she said.

I couldn't help but scoff a little "So if a five-year-old can do it, then I can do it. That gives me comfort me."

Ingrid didn't look like she appreciated the sarcasm.

"Now listen I want you to close your eyes, concentrate and repeat ___**Phasmatus Ignitium Dos Ex Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo**_ and as you do listen very carefully to your heart and how your body responds" Ingrid.

"Ok I can do this" I said taking in a deep breath as I closed my eyes. I mentally willed my fear to go away before I started, and surprisingly it was helping.

" _**Phasmatus Ignitium Dos Ex Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo"**_ I started the incantation.

To my immense surprise I felt my heartbeat returning to a normal rate and a sudden sensation rising up in my body. This feeling was unlike anything I ever felt before and I liked it, it made me feel like there was nothing that I couldn't do.

"HOPE" I heard Ingrid screamed. I automatically opened my eyes and to my horror flame were consuming the entire table. I automatically dropped from my seat onto the floor.

"Hope you have to stop the fire" Ingrid said already up and a good distance away from the fire.

"I CAN'T" I screamed, that however just caused the fire to spread.

"YES YOU CAN, CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS DON'T LET YOUR FEAR OVER TAKE YOU" She screamed at me.

I quickly shut my eyes trying to come up with a way to stop the fire. All I could think was that I needed a spell to dispel the fire, but I didn't know one besides the one I just did. However, the sensation I felt just moments ago suddenly came back, and calmed me down.

" _ **Suctus Incendia"**_ I said, completely dumbfounded of how on earth what to say, but when I reopened my eyes the fire was completely gone and both Ingrid and Andy both stared at me completely surprised not that I could blame them because so was I.

Eventually Ingrid left, saying she wanted to give me some sort of spell book she wanted me to look over, while Andy was left cleaning up the mess I created.

"Here let me see your hand" Andy said as she knelt down to my sides.

I looked at her confused, but when I looked at my hand I saw had blood over it. It was probably from when I fell off the chair earlier.

Andy took a cloth to it to put pressure on it and then looked at me and said "That was pretty intense. You really must be a prodigy at this. I never seen someone who just began their training causing so much fire like that."

"Yeah I guess so" was all I could say to that.

"What's wrong, you seem troubled by something" she asked looking at me curiously.

"I don't know, just this whole concept of Magic. There's so many different types I don't know which one is the right one I should practice. I mean all I want is too just control these powers so that I don't hurt anyone" I explained.

Andy just giggled causing me to look at her in confusion

"I'm sorry Hope that's rude of me, but let me tell you something. You are one of the lucky ones, the ones that can choose freely what type they want and switch back and forth quite easily to another type if you so choose. I'm actually quite envious of you really. Let me ask you something did my grandmother talk to you about how New Orleans witches are divided into covens.

"Vaguely, I mean I know the general concept of it" I said.

"Well here in New Orleans there are nine types of covens, and each coven have their own different way of using their magic, however the source of our magic comes from the same source, which is the Ancestors" she explained.

"The Ancestors?" I asked interrupting her.

"There New Orleans witches who have been consecrated into the earth after death, and the magic from their bones are added to the ancestral power, which gives the living witches the knowledge and power of hundreds and hundreds of witches."

"So it's sort of like spirit magic" I asked.

"In a way yes, but unlike spirit magic, where witches were bound to the other side. The Ancestors reside on a separate plane called the Ancestral plane and the magic that fulls our power is only limited to the New Orleans area, and the father away a witch gets from New Orleans the weaker their power gets, whereas spirit magic you could call upon the spirits from any location you pleased." Andy explained.

"I mean something as powerful as that I guess I can see why it's extremely limited" I said as I processed everything that she has told me.

"Please, The Ancestors are nothing but politically corrupt in their beliefs. Should a witch stay from the faith or side with vampires or werewolves the consequences can be quite devastating. I like to compare them to hardcore religious fanatics, if your beliefs are not exactly to their standards then your automatically condemned for all eternity. That's your lucky Hope you weren't born to worship them, you have the choice to practice however the way you want to without the influence of those you know best" she said.

However, the envious look on her face made me wonder about something.

"If you don't agree with them, then why don't you just leave New Orleans" I asked wondering what's stopping her.

Andy sighed and said "My Grandma, she tells me I won't be safe as I am here if I leave. She tells me all the time how vulnerable I'll be to a preying vampire or out of control werewolf."

"What about your parents, surely they have a more say so than she does" I stated.

"Actually my parents died during the war 18 years ago" she said.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring it up" I said already feeling guilty.

Andy just shook her head and said "Nah it's fine, actually their deaths taught me that just because witches have a code of loyalty to their own kind doesn't mean it's actually followed."

"You mean witches killed your parents" I asked shocked.

"Yes, along with my older brother Hans, who was only 5 at the time. I believe I was in my crib at the time, but my memory is sort of hazy since I was only 2.

"How on earth did you survive?" I asked.

"Elijah Mikaelson saved my life that night, and if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here right now" she said.

Wait a minute Elijah Mikaelson he was that vampire I meet, and I believe Ingrid said he was one of the first vampires to come into existence.

"Let me give this one piece of advice Hope, alliances are always shifting and changing in this city. Just because you and someone else are of the same species doesn't mean anything, sometimes those of different species end up becoming your greatest allies and friends" she said.

Before I could respond, Ingrid walked back in with a huge book in her hands.

"Andy dear why don't you go home; I'll be home within a couple hours" she said.

"It was nice meeting you Hope" she said before she got up to leave.

I looked down and saw that my hand, that I completely forgot about, was all healed up.

"This a Grimoire for you to look at Hope, just don't practice any of these spells without me" she said handing me the huge book.

"It looks old" I commented.

"Well it is over a thousand years old" she stated so plainly.

"What how on earth could something still exist for so long" I questioned amazed that I'm actually holding something from a thousand years ago.

"This Grimoire used to belong to the Original Witch, the one who turned her children into the first ever vampires, something like this is bound to survive one way or another" she explained.

I just looked at the book in wonder, just wondering what kinds of spells is all in it.

 **Normal POV**

Andy Wolff, who was currently walking through the streets of New Orleans, arrived at the home of the originals. She didn't have to knock because the door automatically opened to reveal the face of Elijah.

"Thank you for coming Andromeda on such short notice" he said stepping aside for her to come in.

"No problem at all Elijah. Your brother and Sister aren't here" she asked.

"No, which is better this way, I don't want to give anyone's hope's up" he said.

"You did get the fax I sent you on Hope Winters correct" Andy asked.

"I did and it actually did prove more useful than I originally thought. Adopted straight out of New Orleans 18 years ago, which was orchestrated by your grandmother" Elijah said as he moved towards the table where lay a sheet of white paper.

"So why are we doing this if you're so sure this is the girl you've been looking for" Andy asked as she took out the cloth that had some of Hope's blood on it.

"Having the confirmation will put any doubts from my mind and especially Klaus and Hayley's mind when they learn of it" Elijah said as he took out two vials of Klaus and Hayley's blood.

"Ok drop the blood onto the paper" Andy commanded.

Elijah did exactly what he was told and then Andy squeezed Hope's blood from the cloth onto the paper.

She then took a deep breath before waving her hand over the papers. The blood from all 3 started to move to each other until they formed into one and then started to spread across the paper. Then from the blood a picture of Hope, Klaus, and Hayley appeared, shocking Elijah.

"It's positive" Andy said looking at him with a smile.

However, Elijah just stood there shocked that after all this time that Hope was truly home.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will be the reaction of Klaus and maybe a certain confrontation will take place. So please keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
